sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Sonic Rectification
: Everyone (Mild Fantasy Violence, Comic Mischief) : 7 (Violence, Fear, Online) : G : 6 : A|music_by = N/A|preceded_by = Sonic Supreme|followed_by = N/A}} Sonic Rectification (ソニック整流 Sonikku seiryū) is a fan game created by Heroic412229 and the reboot game of Sonic Overload. The plot is about Sonic and his friends trying to stop Ominous from ridding everything of all its evil and conflict in 72 hours before it's too late.This game was made as a Development History Sonic Rectification is a fan game created by Heroic412229 and the reboot game of Sonic Overload. The name was originally going to be Sonic Rectify, but was changed for Japanese localization purposes. The idea and premise of the game is to reboot some of the aspects that Sonic Overload had, such as some story elements, characterization, etc., in order to give the actual view of Sonic Overload. The graphic are similar to Sonic Forces and the story is similar to Sonic Unleashed in terms of telling a simple yet cohesive and expansive plot and narrative. The gameplay Summary Sonic's Story After figuring out that everything in the omniverse and beyond is slowly having it's evil, conflict, and negativity removed, Sonic and the gang try to figuring out who's behind all of this before it's too late. Meanwhile, Sonic is slowly realizing why the culprit is doing this as they go on their journey. Ominous' Story While this is going on, the culprit is revealed to be none other than Ominous who just wanted to get rid of all evil and conflict to make sure no one has to face the same, if not worse turmoil and pain that he's faced in the past, but slowly realizes that what he was doing was too extreme as he journeys on to see the progress he made on his plan. Plot For the script of Sonic Rectification, see Sonic Rectification/Script Sonic's Story It's daytime in Station Square and Sonic is having a great day today until he finds out that everyone is acting strange today, even Eggman. While he's trying to figure out what's going on, Tails calls him and tells him to come to his lab immediately, which Sonic does. Tails, also acting more friendly than usual, tries to tell Sonic what's going on and why everyone is acting very weird today. It's because of a powerful energy wave that's slowly spreading beyond the planet, stealing evil and conflict as it goes. Sonic wonders why he's not affected by it. Tails theorizes that it might be because of his indomitable will that's keeping him from it. Tails also says that in 72 hours, the whole omniverse and beyond will be completely evil and conflict free. Sonic asks Tails if he could pinpoint where the energy wave is coming from and who's behind this. Tails tries to, but the computer says "Location Unknown", so the two will have to go and search for themselves who's behind this. While the duo head out, a certain spy robot is seen in the background, eavesdropping on their conversation. As the two are continuing on, they run into giant robot named Robo-Titan. Tails wonders if Eggman has anything to do with this, while Sonic says that while he saw that Eggman was also the one acting strangely happier, he does think it's possible that Eggman's just faking it somehow. Nevertheless, they begin to fight the Robo-Titan anyway. Before they can deal the final blow, Knuckles comes into the fight and defeats the robot for good. After some greetings, Tails asks why Knuckles isn't affected by the energy wave. Knuckles responds by saying that he was affected until he used the Master Emerald to turn himself back to normal and found a colorless Chaos Emerald from the ground on Angel Island. Sonic asks Knuckles if he knows who did this, but he doesn't know, though he did see a bright light engulf the planet last night, but he had his dark side taken away before he could go see what's going on. Ominous' Story At night in the Mystic Ruins, a mysterious, cloaked figure is seen in the dark, probbed next to a strange machine powered by Chaos Emeralds. Seeing this as the right time, he presses the machine's red button, and a bright light quickly flashes the screen before it fades to black. Characters Main Playable *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Amy Rose *Knuckles the Echidna *Ominous Side-Playable * Shadow the Hedgehog * Rouge the Bat * Cream the Rabbit * Blaze the Cat * Silver the Hedgehog Non-Playable *Dr. Eggman Gameplay Sonic Rectification's gameplay features a metroid-vania style of speedy gamplay. It focuses on getting from point A to point B as fast as possible, but in a wide, explorative world with multiple pathways to choose from. Game Modes *Story Mode *Character Selection * Music Demo Levels * Bosses *Robo-Titan * Reception DLC Trivia * Gallery References Category:Games Category:Work In Progress